Staying for Good
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Set after 'Hunting Grounds'. Now that Kurt's back on the team will he and Kitty pick-up where they left off R & R


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Wolverine and the Xmen just the words below

**Staying for Good**

Kurt Wagner breathed in deeply as he took in the scenery from the living room window. He was finally home yet he felt like he was an outsider as if he was transported back to the first time he entered the mansion young, nervous and unsure he would fit in.

He smiled as he remembered all the mischief he got up to during his training; Switching the bottle of red car polish for blue whilst Scott was cleaning his convertible, giving Evan a bad haircut whilst he slept earning him the name 'porcupine', 'porting with Herr Logan's jeans leaving the livid Wolverine in just his boxers in front of Ororo – earning him a half day session in the danger room. His favourite by far was when he and Kitty had managed to get Rogue into a bright pink T-shirt and matching shorts before taking a picture then giving everyone in the mansion a copy, not even the Professor could hold back his laughter was an added bonus

He sobered when he thought about Kitty she was the reason he could not get to sleep. Apart from their reunion atop the ship headed for Genosha he had not seen Kitty for over a year and even if she did greet him with an embrace at both reunions whose to say that she still loves him the way she did before the separation.

Kurt felt a wry sense of humour when he discovered that it was due to the two times the mansion was destroyed that their relationship seemed to change. After the first destruction of the mansion, when they were revealed to the public for what they were, the two had become so close to one another for support that Rogue and several of the other housemates asked when the wedding would be, they replied saying 'a while after Scott and Jeans wedding earning a blush from the other unofficial couple.

The more recent destruction sent them on separate paths with Kitty going back to her parents whilst Kurt went from town to town or more specifically Church to church using his inducer to pose as a travelling priest until the batteries ran dead. It was then that he heard about Genosha and decided to go leaving those he loved and cared about to make their own paths. The adventure during the trip had revived the _Xman _within him whilst the reunion with Kitty had rekindled his hope about their relationship.

However during the return flight from the battle against Mojo he was disheartened to find that not only had Kitty not been included in the rescue mission but had got together with Bobby. Had he not known Bobby was immature and tended to over exaggerate Kurt was certain his heart would have broke into a thousand pieces, yet a nagging feeling told him that people can changed.

Kurt sighed as he walked away from the window and toward the door thinking of things like this required a clear head, something he needed for tomorrows danger room session if Logan had not lost his touch. He stopped at the doorway when he heard the sound of soft footsteps, so soft that only his heightened senses could here. Quickly darting into the shadows he watched as the very person of his thoughts walked past on her way to the kitchen.

'_If this is fate's doing_' He thought as a small smile crept onto his face _'Zen I best take it whilst I can' _with that he quietly went from shadow to shadow like a ghost after the girl.

Kitty Pride just could not get to sleep yet she knew that she would need all her wits about her for tomorrow mornings danger room session; they seemed to be tougher than when the Professor was still around.

'_It's not that it's harder' _she told herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen '_It's just that they don't seemed to be much of a point with Fuzzy Elf no longer around' _

She shook herself mentally at the thought. Having seen the Fuzzy Elf, more commonly known as Kurt, walk out from the Blackbird Kitty had felt as if she had found a piece of herself that she had lost long ago. This feeling in mind she practically leapt at him, the soft feeling of his fur sending her into a relaxed state she had not felt since she hugged him on the ship several weeks back.

As she took the milk carton out the fridge and headed for the nearest stool she hoped beyond hope that Bobby had not said anything along the lines of 'we're dating' otherwise any hopes of starting where they left off before the separation were dashed.

She smiled fondly as she remembered all the times she spent with him in his room either doing homework or just lying side by side listening to the peace and quiet, all the pranks the two of them made on the other housemates and the teasing they gave Scott and Jean when they finally got together. She almost sighed when she remembered all the times where she dreamt that she _was_ going to be Mrs Wagner after someone had teased them the day before. Knowing that she will be having pleasant dreams tonight Kitty brought the carton to her lips and began drinking.

"You going to finish it zis time?"

That one word whispered from right behind her sent milk spraying over the table as she started coughing. Turning round she saw the very person who had caught her last time she had been spotted. He was shaking slightly from suppressed laughter at the look on her face.

"Kurt" she whispered in what she hoped was a threatening tone although with milk dribbling down her chin and her heart beating a tempo to rival a salsa that was a hard task "You-you-you-"

"Take all ze time in ze world Katzchen" He said merrily as he turned to leave but not without saying over his shoulder "I'm _not_ going _anyvere_"

With that _not-so-subtle _hint he left knowing that she would pick up on it and arrive in his room once she cleaned herself, and the kitchen, up. He was surprised however when she suddenly pounced on him her arms around his neck whilst her feet dangled off the floor. The surprise went to shock when he felt her rub her face into the back of his neck.

"Katzchen!" he exclaimed as he 'ported out of her grasp to a few feet in front of her to see her grinning in victory "I do hope you haven't been using Herr McCoy as a napkin in my stead"

That statement broke the barriers as the two began laughing. It soon got to the point where Kurt had to cover his mouth whilst Kitty buried her face into his chest muffling the laughter. Once the pair finally got their laughter under control Kurt 'ported them to his room where they lay on his bed side by side as if the past year had not occurred. After several minutes silence Kitty turned so that she was facing the elf.

"So what were you doing up?" she asked as she stroked his arm.

"Couldn't sleep" he answered truthfully "I keep on feeling like a stranger arriving here for ze first time"

She knew that was not the whole reason but nodded anyway as she felt the same way when she first walked through the mansion doors after a year away.

"You're turn"

She blinked and saw that he was looking at her. She first thought about lying to him but then thought that if she told him the truth she might be able to salvage something from what they had a year ago.

"You" she whispered.

"_Vas?" _he asked thinking he had misheard her despite their noses nearly touching. She nodded not trusting her voice. "Is there anything in particular you vish to talk about since we're here?"

She took a minute to compose herself, what she was about to tell him was both thrilling and scary. "What I want to talk about is. Do you want to continue where we left of before-"

"Vait!" Kurt interrupted not believing what he was hearing "Are you saying that you"

He left his sentence hanging but Kitty did not need to she just nodded smiling the smile that her Fuzzy Elf loved so much and did whatever he could to make her show it.

"But how can you?" he stammered, he was happy yet somehow uncertain "I mean I left you, practically abandoned you, I didn't even _try_ to keep in contact"

Kitty chuckled at what she was hearing "If you didn't think I loved you then why are we here? Why did you tell me you weren't leaving _again_ if _you_ didn't love me?"

Kurt was actually lost for words. A part of him expected Kitty to tell him that she was with Bobby now whilst the rest of him was hoping for them to get back together.

"But vhat about-?"

"We both know that Bobby will never, _ever_ get a girl until he grows up. But that won't happen 'til hell freezes over"

Kurt smiled. They were still able to answer each other's unfinished questions, made a few of the younger residents wonder if they had mind powers as well.

"_Ich liebe dich fraulien" _he saidas he wrapped his arms round her and kissing her gently. Kitty savoured the feeling before pulling back.

"Um... Can I just say 'I love you too Fuzzy Elf'? Because my skill in the German tongue is _unfamiliar_"

"Zen ve'll just have to get you _reacquainted" _Kurt growled as he moved in for another kiss. Kitty did not complain, she was actually hoping it would take a _long_ time to familiarise herself with the language


End file.
